The Anniversary
by ForMyValentineTwilight
Summary: It is Bella and Edwards anniversary and their daughter throw them a party. Their family is there to wish the couple congratulations and love.


**2nd Annual "For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: The Anniversary**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Bella and Edward**

**Summary: It is Bella and Edwards anniversary and their daughter throw them a party. Their family is there to wish the couple congratulations and love.**

**For more information please see contest details at http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~formyvalentinetwilight**

**

* * *

  
**

I stood against the door frame watching my wife. She sat at her dressing table, running a brush through her long hair. I could stand there all night just watching her. The brush started at the top of her head, pulling her hair back from her face, then drifted down over her curls and over her shoulder. Her eyes met mine in the mirror and I smiled.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she turned to look at me. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Not long." I walked over and knelt down in front of her, reaching up to touch her soft curls. "Happy Anniversary."

Her delicate hand brushed under my chin and up my cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered. This was what we said to each other every year since our first. Both occasions fell on the same day.

Slowly, I leaned forward, pressing my lips to hers. Her breath tickled across my cheek as I kissed her gently. "Mmmmm," I breathed, pulling back from her. "We need to go. The kids will be waiting for us."

She nodded her head, a slight look of disappointment crossing her face. Scoffing, I smirked down at her. "Impatient, love?" My hand trailed up her arm, caressing her bare shoulder.

She sighed softly and stood. I followed her as she walked over to our closet, the white silk slip she wore flowing over her body and swirling delicately around her thighs. Leaning against the wall, my eyes never left her form as she slid her blue dress over her head, adjusting it as she pulled it down. "You look lovely," I murmured, stepping close to her again. She glanced up at me, and a soft blush stole through her cheeks. Even after all these years, she still blushed when I complimented her.

My hands rested on her hips as I pulled her close. Laughing, she quirked an eyebrow at me. "I thought I was the impatient one?"

I didn't answer, instead bending to kiss her again. This time my kiss was a little more insistent as I trailed over her lips and along her neck. "Edward," she moaned faintly, and I opened my eyes to look at her. Her eyes were shut and she stepped closer to me, her body molding to mine.

My passion for her grew as I deepened our kiss, closing my eyes again. Her hand rested against my chest, and I felt a soft shove. "Edward," she said with a giggle sounding like the school girl with whom I had first fallen in love. "We have to go."

Resting my forehead against hers, I took in a deep breath before pulling away. "I know."

I stepped back and watched as she finished getting ready. Together we made our way out of the house to where our children would be waiting for us.

--xx--

Alice opened the door, a large grin on her face. "Mom, Dad! About time you got here. Come in. Everyone's here."

Our daughter, Alice, had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her shining green eyes, so like my own, sparkled out at us as she impatiently rocked on her feet, waiting for us to enter.

Bella took Alice in a hug and kissed her cheek asking, "Emmett's here?"

Alice smiled broadly. "Yes. He just got here. He, Rose, and the twins."

Bella's face lit up with excitement. Emmett, our son, lived across the country in New York. We had not seen him in months, and this would be only the second time seeing the twins, the first being when they were born.

Alice wrapped her arms around my waist, her head only reaching my shoulder. "Daddy, it's so good to see you." I hugged her back, laughing. Alice was a self-proclaimed daddy's girl, and she was not ashamed to admit it. I had spoiled her rotten as a child and still couldn't resist giving her anything she wanted.

Stepping back from her, I smiled, looking at her dress. "What is this you're wearing? Is it one of your own?" She had a shop in the city full of her designs.

Her cheeks flushed pink as she giggled. "Yeah." Twirling in front of me she asked, "You like it?"

"It's beautiful. Just like you."

Alice's smile widened as she stood between Bella and me, her arms going around our waists. "Come on, let's go see those babies. They're gorgeous, Mom."

Alice's backyard was decorated in twinkling lights and paper-mache lanterns. A few tables were scattered around with vases of flowers on each. "Alice, it's lovely," cooed Bella.

Jasper, Alice's husband, walked over and shook my hand. "Hey, Dad." I smiled at my son-in-law. Jasper had grown on me the last few years. I hadn't liked him when we first met. Alice began dating him as a freshman in college, and I didn't want him distracting her from her studies. Plus, after seeing my daughter's face when she looked at him, I knew I was losing my baby girl.

"_Daddy, I'd like you to meet Jasper Whitlock." Alice stood before me presenting her new boyfriend. I took in her stance, the way she was leaning in towards the boy. My eyes narrowed on them, noticing the way their hands were clasped tightly. A feeling of apprehension settled in my stomach when she looked up at him. Her eyes were full of adoration. I knew that look. Her mother still looked up at me that way. This boy was different than any of the others. This was the real thing. _

_Bella came up beside me and took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She smiled politely at Jasper and asked him to join us for dinner. I was too shocked to say anything, instead standing there with a frozen smile on my face. _

_I watched them like a hawk throughout dinner. Waiting to see what his motives were, waiting for him to show me what he wanted from my daughter. He was polite the entire night, displaying no hidden agenda. I noticed the way he never left her side and how his eyes held the same adoration as hers. _

_Later that night, I voiced my concerns to Bella. "Did you see the way she looked at him? She's too young to be looking at a boy that way."_

_Bella smiled up at me from the bed. She was sitting in the middle, her legs curled under her, her hair hanging over her shoulder. "She's twenty-years-old, honey. She's not your baby anymore."_

_I pouted and sat next to her. "She's twenty?"_

_Bella laughed. "Edward… you still see her as that four-year-old princess, don't you?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders, scowling and looking down at the sheets. Her hand came under my chin, lifting it up to face her. "Darling, it's okay. You still have me. You'll always have me."_

_Leaning into me, she placed her soft lips on my chin, her tongue flicking out to stroke up along my cheek and over my lips. _

_Bella always had a way of making me forget why I was upset. _

They had gotten married two years ago after Alice graduated. I liked him much more now. He took good care of my girl, offering her support and love through all her endeavors. He loved her very much.

"Would you like a drink?" Jasper questioned. I nodded, asking for a beer. Alice trailed along behind him, never seeming to be able to stay too far away.

Bella squealed, and I looked down at her in surprise. She was looking at the babies.

She made her way over, beaming at Emmett and Rose. "Oh my goodness. They've gotten so big." Bending over she picked up Angela and cradled her in her arms. Her face softened as she stared down at the infant girl.

"Edward," Rose called out. "You can hold Benjamin, if you'd like. He's wide awake and looking for some attention."

I walked over to where Ben lay in his stroller. His legs and arms were waving around furiously, his face puckered as he was getting ready to cry. I picked him up, being sure to cradle his head like I remembered.

I looked over at Emmett and smiled, "Can you believe you were once this small?" My son was a giant of a man. I didn't know who he got it from. He was tall like me, but he had filled out his senior year in high school, while I was tall and reedy. His eyes were his mother's- a soulful, chocolate brown. And just like his mother, you could read every emotion there.

His wife Rose said it was why she'd fallen in love with him. All she had to do was look in his eyes and she was lost. I could relate.

He shook his head at me. "Getting sentimental, Dad?"

"Maybe a little."

As I gazed down at the bundle in my arms, I recalled the day Emmett was born.

"_Edward," Bella said, "just look at him. He's so tiny." Emmett's little fist curled tightly around my finger as I leaned in to kiss his mother's forehead. _

_My chest swelled with pride while staring down at my son. I was his dad. His eyes opened, and he stared back up at me, his mouth opening wide in a yawn. _

_Bella giggled softly and handed the baby up to me. "He's sleepy. Why not sit down and hold him until he falls asleep?" She looked up at me, smiling, her eyes twinkling. _

_My eyes widened as I took the small bundle from her. "What if I drop him?"_

"_Oh, Edward," she said as more giggles fell from her lips. "You aren't going to drop him. Sit down and get to know your son."_

_Sitting in the chair next to her bed, I relaxed back and cuddled Emmett into my chest. Pulling the blanket to the side a little, I looked him over. Ten fingers, ten toes, round little belly, full cheeks, bald head. "He's perfect. God… thank you, Bella." _

_His beautiful eyes stared up at me, blinking slowly, as if taking me in and figuring me out. Every once in awhile he would yawn or pucker his lips at me. I talked to him, quietly telling him about his mom and me. "Your mommy and I have been waiting for you. She wanted you so badly, but you just weren't ready for us yet, were you?" We had tried to get pregnant for two years before finally succeeding. "That's okay, because you were worth the wait." I rubbed my finger against his arm. His skin was so soft. "I'm your daddy, and I'm going to take care of you and your mommy. You'll be so happy. You have your own room we set up just for you." I looked over at Bella, a smile on my lips. _

_She had curled on her side to watch. Her eyes drooped as she drifted off to sleep. Emmett followed shortly after, but I continued holding him, my eyes darting between mother and son. I was the luckiest man alive. _

Staring at my son now, a grown man with a son of his own, I felt a well of emotion bubble in my throat. I coughed gruffly, my gaze darting back to Bella. She was looking at me, her eyes full of her own unshed tears. We both smiled, in a shared secret, looking between Emmett and his children.

Jasper came over and set a beer on the table next to me. I shifted my gaze away from Bella to rest on him. He was staring at the baby I was holding. His mouth twisted into a nervous smile, and he sat in the chair next to me, leaning my way to see Ben. I raised an eyebrow at him in question. He looked at me a stunned expression flittering across his face. Alarmed, I glanced at the baby, then Jasper, then over at Alice. She and Bella were cooing over Angela. I looked her over, examining her for any changes. She didn't look any different, but neither had Bella at first. Alice must have felt my eyes on her, because she looked up from her cooing. Her eyes met mine and widened, flicking between Jasper and me. Her mouth formed a small "o".

She cleared her throat, and Bella looked up at her. "Well, it looks like my dear husband has given away our secret." She glared at Jasper, a small pout forming on her lips. "I didn't want to say anything tonight. It is Mom and Dad's night. Their anniversary." She sighed heavily. I glanced over at Jasper to see him smiling over at her. He stood and walked over, taking her in his arms and kissing her quickly.

"We're going to have a baby. " She was looking at me, a timid smile on her face. Bella and Rose squealed in delight; Emmett guffawed. I sat and stared at my daughter. First marriage, now a baby. My baby was going to be a mother?

Shaking off my surprise, I stood and went to her. Hugging her tightly, I smiled. "Congratulations, Princess." The old endearment came out before I realized it, and Alice grinned at me.

"Daddy." She hugged me back with all her enthusiasm, her face burrowing against my chest.

Pulling back, she smiled at Bella and went to hug and kiss her. Emmett and Rose came over and we all stood together as a family, celebrating their news.

"We have an anniversary to celebrate," announced Alice. She stepped back from us, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thirty years ago, my mother and father said their I do's. Today, we celebrate their love, that is still going strong. Mom, Dad, your love is an inspiration to me. It lead me to Jasper." She took his hand in hers. "Seeing what love is, watching you two as I grew up, I always knew that was what I wanted. I never could have asked for better parents, and I can only pray that Jasper and I do as good of job as you did."

Emmett cleared his throat and stepped over to her. "Okay, Alice, my turn." He turned to look at us a large grin on his face. "I'm not as good with my words as Alice, but you both know you mean the world to us." He pulled Rose over close. "Happy Anniversary. I love you guys."

Squeezing Bella to me tightly, I smiled down at her. Looking in her eyes, I could see the beautiful girl I had married. She never changed for me, always beautiful, always my love.

_She entered the church with her father at her side. As they stood at the end of the long aisle, she gazed at me lovingly. Her eyes were shining with tears. I couldn't breathe, my heart was pounding against my chest as I stared at her. She was beautiful. Her white gown, full of lace and sequins, floated around her as she walked to me. He hair was pulled up, with soft curls falling around her face, and her cheeks were flushed a light pink. _

_They stopped before me and her father gave me her hand, tears in his own eyes as he whispered, "Take care of my girl."_

"_I will," I promised, taking her hand in mine and leading her up the stairs to the alter. _

_Standing in front of the minister, family and friends, we proclaimed our love for each other. We exchanged rings, and vows, the entire time not looking away, always gazing into the other's eyes. _

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife," announced the minister. "You may kiss your bride."_

_Taking Bella's chin in my hand, I brought my lips down to her, whispering softly, "I love you, Mrs. Cullen." before taking her lips in a sweet kiss. _

Alice led Bella and me over to a table that held a pink and white cake. On it were the words "Happy 30th Anniversary", surrounded by roses and small pearls.

I looked around at the smiling faces around me, feeling content and happy, full of love for my family. I bent over to whisper in Bella's ear. "Thank you for giving me all of this. Thank you for my family."

--xx--

I went home early to get my surprise ready for Bella. She stayed behind to help Rose with the twins. Rose had conspired with me to keep Bella busy under the guise of needing help feeding her fussy babies. Emmett promised to bring her home in about an hour, leaving me with just enough time to get ready.

Once inside, I turned on the lights and gathered the supplies- roses, candles, scented oil, and bubble bath. I had big plans for my Bella tonight. I wanted her to know that I still wanted and needed her as much as I did thirty years ago.

_My hands shook as I lifted her to me, her arms went around my neck, and we smiled at each other. _

_Carrying Bella over the threshold, I looked around our honeymoon suite. It was perfect. They had placed roses along the furniture and lit a fire in the fireplace. Her eyes were sweeping around the room, taking everything in. She blushed when they landed on the large king sized bed located along the wall in front of the window. _

_I slid her down my body until her feet touched the floor. "Well, Mrs. Cullen, what should we do first?" _

_Her eyebrows rose, and she blinked rapidly at me as her hands clenched firmly in front of her. Laughing, I took her hands and pried them apart. "I was just teasing, Love. Come… I have something for you." With my hand on the small of her back, I guided her over to the bed. _

_Sitting on the bed, I pulled her onto my lap. "Today is a very special day. You see, not only did we get married, but it is also Valentine's Day."_

_A look of amusement crossed her face as she leaned against my chest. "Yes, I know this, Edward."_

"_Shh.." I hushed her, smirking. "In honor of our first Valentine's Day as a married couple, I got you a little something."_

_She gasped when I pulled the blue box from under the pillow. "Edward… you've already given me so much."_

_Opening the box, her eyes filled with tears, and she took the silver Pandora bracelet out examining the two beads that were on it._

"_This bead signifies my everlasting love for you, and this one combines our two birth stones. I know it looks a little bare right now, but I plan to fill it up over the years with you."_

"_Edward, this is so… just… this is amazing. I love it. Thank you." Slipping it over her wrist, she then pressed her lips to mine in a searing kiss. Our need for each other quickly rose, and we fumbled against each other's clothing, giggling over our haste to be together. Then she was under me, and I was inside her, and it was right and so beautiful, I could hardly contain my love for her._

By the time I was done, soft light illuminated the foyer and rose petals trailed from the door and up the stairs to our room. In our room, I had strewn roses along the bed and lighted numerous candles on our dresser and Bella's vanity. I looked around the room, happy with the results. I was just sitting the oil by the bed when I heard the front door open.

Bella's gentle gasp floated up the stairs to me, and I smiled as I leaned against the wall, waiting for her to enter. Her eyes were shining when she walked into the room. "Edward," she whispered, walking to me. "It's lovely." Her arms wrapped around my waist as she rested her head against my chest.

My hand coasted over her familiar curves, dwelling on the known areas of her skin that delighted in my touch. Willingly, she pushed herself against me. "Bella," I groaned against her. The intimate way she molded to me, her fingers winding in my hair the way they always did, and the ever-present yearning I felt for her encompassed me. This was the woman I had loved since I was twenty years old. This was the woman I would love forever. Stepping back, I took her hand and led her to our bed.

"I have something for you," I whispered.

Sliding the blue box from under the pillow, I placed it in her hand. She grinned at me. "Just like our honeymoon. You remembered."

"Of course, as if I could ever forget that night." She opened the box. Inside was a silver bead for her bracelet that was engraved with the words _Together forever._ "You should have room for at least one more." The bracelet had filled up over the years, each bead signifying a special occasion in our lives.

She smiled at me. "I love you so much," she breathed. "Forever." She fingered the bead before sliding off her bracelet and hooking it on. After the bracelet was again on her wrist, she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her lips slid over mine, igniting the fire within me that always simmered whenever we were together,

Sliding down onto the mattress, we brought our love and passion together.

"Happy anniversary, Bella," I breathed, my fingers gliding over her breast, releasing the buttons on her dress and gently sliding it off.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Edward."


End file.
